Turn that Horrid Music Down!
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: Anyone always seems to be interested in electro/dubstep music, apart from one student. What’s his taste like?


Another silent day had filled the cafeteria, especially after that long scolding from Mr. Herobrine towards the skeleton, zombie and slime about how it was not okay to get into an unprofessional argument over who got the most action figures and who had the most or least interest in them, no matter how the other person felt about them.

Alex, the zombie, skeleton and slime were all sitting together at one table, thankfully calm and a lot less stressfull. "You know that was not very professional of you." Alex said to the three stooges of hers. She always knew that those three students were just nothing but trouble, always managing to get into full blown arguments out in the open, especially in a school setting.

They were just about to start eating their lunch, until another student had stood in the open. "Uh... who's..." Alex stammered.

"I'm a new student." She said. The new student had properly introduced herself as DJ before taking her new seat next to alex. As she was sitting next to her, alex immediately noticed the kind of clothes she was wearing and stared at her in awe, as DJ's clothing turned out to be more of a party trend, as well as a T-Shirt that says "Drop the Bass" on it.

"Oh my goodness, that is so cool!" Alex squealed as she was amazed by her new friend's choice of clothing. "I know, right?" DJ said back to her. She was so happy about alex's feedback based on her clothing, that she definitely made the right choice of transfering to minecraft monster school, especially since she needed to find a way to escape bit of a troublesome situation with her family.

"And that's not all!" DJ then grabbed a small speaker that was in the shape of a rabbit's head, as well as an MP3 Player that contained a lot of pumpy electro music on it.

Alex just sat there in shock with her mouth hung open in amazement as to see so much music stored on her new friend's phone. "Oh i know this old song!" DJ had pointed to a song that no other student originally heard of before, especially considering the usual dubstep trend that almost anyone could come across in their spare time.

Alex was start to feel ecstatic about listening to it. DJ knew she would end up causing a scene, but she didn't care in the slightest. As soon as she pressed play, the loud music began to fill the room as Alex and DJ began to bob their heads to the music.

The other students just stared at them in shock and confusion, as to why two friends would do such thing in a cafeteria such as this.

There was however, one other student who wasn't in the wrong, had a much different taste in music then just the popular trendy party kind that was beginning to fill his ears. He eyes filled with dread as soon as he heard the first beat drop. His mouth clenching at the sound of the wub wubs and the punchy drums that made his stomach churn.

He was thinking of walking to them, politely asking them to stop, but of course the first beat drop had just tipped him over the edge. His idea of being polite was immediately thrown out the window, so much so that even his supposed meditation technique would not be able to help him in this situation.

He stomped over to the dubstepping trio, who didn't notice him standing right behind them. DJ immediately turned off her music and the two just stared at him for a brief moment. He didn't say anything, not one word had even escaped his already clenched lips.

He just stared at them for a brief moment before walking back to his table to eat his sandwich. Alex and DJ were in shock, but this surprising turn of events also gave them an idea: Tease him into submission.

As soon as he was just about to eat his BLT, the music started playing again, but this time it was a different song. Pent up frustration started to fill up in his chest, but he thankfully collected himself once the music started to die down. What he didn't know was that the teasing was far from over, far from being ready to desist.

As soon as he was in his class, taking notes for today's math assingment, he started to hear faint noises coming from his fancy looking shirt, supposedly from his pocket. Specifially his shirtpocket, which usually contained lunch money, as was as a couple of his favorite jazz CDs with the note "Down with Dubstep" roughly taped on the cover.

Mr. Herobrine started to hear it as well. His fellow fancy pupil was desperately attempting to find the source of the sound before Mr. Herobrine said to him, "If i hear that again i will have to take your phone away until the end of the day."

Hearing that had caused him to panic, his heart beating in a surprisingly fast pace. He was desperately trying to find his phone before it finally popped up in the open, only to fall down on the floor causing the pumpy music to freely play out in the open and cause a scene.

He was just about to pick up his phone to turn off the music before Mr. Herobrine picked it up and said, "Looks like Mr. Fancy Pants is trying to be a little rebel." Mr. Herobrine just walked back to his desk with the phone in his right hand. His fancy pupil however, just sat there in shock only to end up with the thought of, "Did those meddling kids somehow use that music as my ringtone?" 'How could this day get worse' was the only thought replaying over and over again in the depths of his sub-consious.

The bell rang and he just decided to go to the library to smooth things out, hopefully to drown out the loud music he was hearing from before, especially in the cafeteria. He set foot in the library, picked out a book and sat down in a table to read in peace and quiet. For the first few seconds, it was peaceful, blissful, perfect.

Oh how this day is going to be so perfect, but he was dead wrong. As soon as he turned the page in his book, the loud music started to play **again**. He was instantly filled with dread and fear as the music he despised was starting to fill another room for the umpteenth time. The librarian just looked at him in anger as if somehow it was **HIS** fault that the loud music was blaring the classroom. He just gave her a look that said, "Oh what now?!"

That brief moment when someone gives another person a dirty glance is not always a good sign, especially if it was in minecraft monster school. The librarian said to him, "Please meet me here after school."

The fancy pupil was then sat down in detention, without the teacher in plain sight, other then the principal's office. He was glad to have his phone back, but was told not to go on it during detention, unless he was using it for educational purposes.

Alex and DJ were just having the time of their lives as they got back from a school carnival that was hosted in the cafeteria. They had gotten dubstep CDs, merchandise, and even some dubstep candy. As they kept walking, they noticed the fancy pupil sitting alone in the detention room. He looked sad rather then happy. His once peaceful state of mind now turned to boredom and sadness. It was at this moment that they realized they might have pushed it too far.

They walked in the detention room and decided to say hi to him. The fancy pupil just sat their in confusion, after they had bothered him so much with their music, they were actually apologizing to them? How could this be? Was this some kind of witchcraft or something?

"We just want to apologize for what we did. We hope we didn't traumatize you or anything." "Traumatize?! I had been listening to that horrid music all day today! Now i am here!" He immediately broke down and started to cry at his desk.

It was not a pleasent thing to see a fancy man sob like that in school. "Well, i suppose there is one thing we can only do to make this right." DJ got out an electro jazz CD and gave it to the pupil.

He stopped and noticed the CD placed in his palm. He then looked at them saying, "How did you know i liked this kind of music?" "Just a hunch!" DJ said back to him. "Just because you have different interests, dosen't mean it's going to squander your reputation." Alex said, reminding him of something important in life.

He was astonished and moved by the two friends' remorse and sincerity. He was hurt, really hurt. And his poor heart could never survive being hurt like that again. Yet he broke down and started hugging the two friends. Tears of happiness filled in his eyes, knowing now just how much the two friends meant to him after what they had done.

He was indeed afraid of letting anyone else know about his interest in jazz, yet the friendly and helpful looks on both of their faces just reminded him that just maybe things would turn out okay. And for that, he was happy again.

The End.


End file.
